


Пыль воспоминаний

by outsomnia



Category: AOMG, FANXY CHILD (Band), H1GHR Music
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe — Genshin Impact Inspired, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: Его долгий путь наконец подошёл к концу.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021





	Пыль воспоминаний

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам незнакомо какое-то из указанных имён, то можете заглянуть [вот сюда](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914075)

Шесть тысяч лет — это достаточный срок, чтобы устать от своих обязанностей. Он сделал для Лиюэ всё, что мог, и гордился всем, чего жители достигли за время существования города; но теперь тот достаточно окреп, чтобы продолжить развиваться уже без его защиты. А он мог наконец сбросить со своих плеч эту тяжёлую ношу.

Всё же, последние годы груз ответственности стал казаться ему неподъёмным.

Тем не менее, какая-то часть его чувствовала себя огорчённой этими переменами. Словно его эпоха закончилась. Он был бы непротив снова обернуться драконом, найти себе укромную пещеру где-то далеко в горах, и заснуть там на долгие годы, пока его жизни не придёт конец. В конце концов, в обществе людей ему всё ещё порой было некомфортно.

Но с другой стороны, он хотел собственными глазами увидеть, как изменился мир за то время, что он оставался на месте.

— Сонхва-ним, — шёпотом позвал его Джунвон, и для верности несколько раз дёрнул его за края плаща, чтобы точно привлечь внимание. — Сонхва-ним!

Сонхва — он в очередной раз напомнил себе, что теперь его именем было это, а не «Грэй», неизменно сопровождавшееся титулом «бог контрактов», — повернулся к нему и вопросительно наклонил голову.

Джунвон кивнул головой в сторону растерянного Донука, которому активно что-то доказывал очередной торговец, у которого они пополняли запасы перед отправкой в Инадзуму.

— Я послушал этого торговца пару минут, и более чем уверен, что все эти невероятные факты о своих товарах он придумывает на ходу, — недовольно заявил Джунвон. — Вы не могли бы пойти и оценить правдивость его слов, Сонхва-ним?

Сонхва негромко засмеялся, покачал головой, и послушно направился к лавке.

Что же, у шести тысяч лет жизни были и свои плюсы. По крайней мере его обширные знания могли принести пользу его товарищам. Возможность делиться интересной информацией уж точно была более заманчивой, чем затянувшийся сон в холодной пещере.


End file.
